


devil's spoke

by spacedbabaylan



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Christian Imagery, F/M, Horror, Indulgent Fic, M/M, Wiccan imagery, bit of gore, folklore research came in handy, i love the seeds but i need them to suffer, i wanted a break from my main fic, pagan shotgun wedding, spirited away by the Hunt, the three deputies are eldritch creatures therefore ooc, the wild hunt, trigger warnings for a lot of uncomfortable things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedbabaylan/pseuds/spacedbabaylan
Summary: But beware, brothers and sisters. Beware of the Wild Hunt; gods, angels, demons, fae joined in an unholy matrimony. Summoned by blood and vengeance and death, a force of reckoning, their price absolutely high. For when they set their sights on you, all is lostMay the Kindly Lords and Ladies pass Hope County by





	devil's spoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monstermash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstermash/gifts), [devils_trap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devils_trap/gifts).



> This my offering to the wonderful monstermash and devils_trap who have such mastery over words and absolutely made some of my fave far cry 5 fics I keep coming back to
> 
> I recently celebrated Walpurgisnacht for the first time (in my own way). I would be happy if I transferred a bit of my childhood fear about faeries and angels and demons whisking people away to at least one reader with this fic. The superstitions of my homeland (as well as stories of american/english folklore) where pagan beliefs mix with christian ones really helped me with the fic too. 
> 
> Disclaimer: It has to be said, I do not condone abusive relationships. I also do not own anything in this fic except the way I formulated the words and the prayers to the beings which I am very proud of. And yes I absolutely love Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett so there are a few dialogue references here and there.

_"It goes without saying, never ever, trust demons. Don't be a dumbass. They are vicious, just waiting to screw you over._ _  
_ _  
_ _But it's alarming that not many people know;_ _  
_ _  
_ _Do not trust angels, they do not understand what makes you a human; joy, anger, sorrow, pain, pleasure, all the little things that make you you._ _  
_ _  
_ _Do not trust the gods, they are fickle, capricious beings who don't think humans are worth anything._ _  
_ _  
_ _And definitely do not trust the fae. Faeries love humans. They love to play with them until they break, like a child with a magnifying glass and ants. Like a dragon in love with their hoard._ _  
_ _  
_ _But beware, brothers and sisters. Beware of the Wild Hunt; gods, angels, demons, fae joined in an unholy matrimony. Summoned by blood and vengeance and death, a force of reckoning, their price absolutely high. For when they set their sights on you, all is lost"_

\- some witch's Book of Shadows left in the middle of the crossroad between the Henbane River and Holland Valley. What an _asshole_ .

* * *

  
Her hands shook as she prepares all the ingredients she needed.  
  
It was the middle of the night, almost 3:00 am. She doesn't even know it will work. But her brother was taken, her father killed. In the lucid moments of her grief and rage,  she remembers things her mother shared with her in the dark in front of her drawer mirror.  
  
Things like seeing your future husband or wife in the mirror when you look into it on May day's eve with a candle but risk seeing a demon or a witch. Things like burning sage to cleanse the house of bad things. Things like putting up iron over the doorway (like an old horseshoe) or always having salt and a cast iron pan around.  
  
Things a good christian shouldn't know.  
  
And it is with this knowledge, Mary May Fairgrave arms herself alone in a field full of devil's snare, that the fucking cult uses for their drug in a sense of irony, that she performs the rite to summon them.  
  
She lights the candle (the smallest, fattest one she could find so she doesn't attract attention), and carefully makes a cut on her inner arm (not her palm because that's stupid and hands are needed for work), and lets the blood drip in a bowl in front of her offerings; a dead chicken, a manila envelope filled with all information she can gather, and a bottle of whiskey (one she was able to keep away from the cult).  
  
She looks up at the full moon.  
  
"I'm not particularly religious", she says to no one in particular, "I have never, ever been. But my Mama told me things that shouldn't be talked about by folks like me.  
  
And I don't particularly care for this kind of thing, it's just another form of praying. But I figured, Mama believed in you. She believed in God and in You and since God has turned a blind eye to us, I thought maybe You won't"  
  
She breathes in concentrates, and prays;

 _"Oh Bright Mother, endless is your mercy, deep is your wrath, your justice tempered by wisdom; I pray shine your light on your poor child._ _  
_ _  
_ _Oh Horned Father, you who walks the earth, you who blesses in a step and curses in the next; I pray listen to your daughter's sorrows._ _  
_ _  
_ _Oh Dark, Kindly, Merciful Parents. Oh Triple Mother, Oh Elf Father; grace this one with your blessings, for she needs your guidance._ _  
_ _  
_ _Hear the cries of your children, silenced by those who think themselves above everyone else. Here in Hope County, farther than you would have known, hear the plea of a daughter in need._ _  
_ _  
_ _I beg you, My Parents, My Brothers and Sisters, walk the roads of my home, help free it. Rain your vengeance upon the deserving._ _  
_ _  
_ _Free us from this horror, oh Blessed Ones. Help us finally find peace"_ _  
_  
She finished her litany with a tremble, the words tumbling out, frustrated tears pouring down her cheeks.  
  
She doesn't think that was the prayer her mother taught her but the words felt right.  
  
The candle suddenly snuffs out. It was 3:00 am  
  
She hears soft footsteps behind her. She daren't turn around.There is a sharp inhale and Sheriff Whitehorse says; "Mary May? Is that you?"  
  
Mary May's shoulders droop. Oh, of course. Tears sting her eyes.  
  
"Uh hey, Sheriff. This isn't what it looks li-" she turns around and looks up. Stops. She quickly closes her mouth for fear of screaming out in horror.  
  
"Oh Mary May, I hope you know what you're doing", sighs the Sheriff. For it was indeed the Sheriff in his uniform but something was wrong. Oh, so wrong. He was standing straighter and moved spryer than his age. His eyes were glowing gold.  
  
But that wasn't the scary thing. [Behind him were three humans. Or what her brain tells her are humans.](http://spacedpanini.tumblr.com/image/174181645021) Her eyes adjust to the sight of a man, a woman, and a well- she can't tell, but they were lithe and their features covered by long black hair, the same color as the young man and woman.  
  
Their sclera, black as the night, accented their glowing corneas.  
  
Mary May wanted to run but she knew if she left the protection of the circle rimmed with yarrow and salt and anointed oil she she was in, she'd be dead. Or whisked away by them. Her mom always told her the latter is worse.  
  
She couldn't distinguish if they were fae, angels or demons.  
  
"You don't seem too happy we're here. Why did you call us if that was the case?", the young man irritably says, pulling away soft dark curls away from his face. He has antlers that shimmers as it caught the moonlight. She did not doubt it was real. Like a Hart in spring.  
  
"Hush, brother", scolds the woman. She walks toward Mary May and politely peers at her. Whether it's the iron nail in her pocket or the ring of yarrow protecting Mary May, the woman goes no further than the offerings. "She's quite efficient. She did everything right and that prayer! You made it yourself, yes?". The woman clapped her hands impressed. There is a strange quality to her. Like everything moves slow, her hair, her sheer clothes that clung to her, her voice. It sounded like she was moving in water. Maybe she was water.  
  
"Yes, my lady", Mary May bows her head low. "The words were my Mama's but I added to it. I figured you would like some of the truth".  
  
"Indeed. We're quite tired of the constant praise, yet you do not insult us", the woman picked up the manila envelope and browsed carefully through it.  
  
Sheriff Whitehorse shakes his head. Peers at Mary May sadly. "This isn't the way justice is done, Ms. Fairgrave"  
  
Mary May whirls toward him in a hot anger, "Justice would have helped my family, my brother and father are dead and no help has come for us, the ones who are left behind. I'm not the only one suffering because of the Seeds, Sheriff. What's your excuse!?!"  
  
"There is a heavy price to this help. If only you have waited a little longer, but no. You will be bound to see it through, Mary May Fairgrave. My family will make sure of it", hisses the Sheriff and suddenly Mary May could finally see he wasn't quite human.  
  
The unknown figure steps gingerly toward her, a rustle of wings in every step, picks up the bottle of whiskey and opens it. They drink straight from the bottle, tilts their head, nodded. Then they picked up the offering of the chicken and walks back towards their mates. Mary May can't help notice their bare feet were like bird's feet.  
  
The woman shares the folder with the man and the two converse silently. The man looks up at Mary May. Smiles, with uncomfortably too much teeth.  
  
"We accept this contract"  
  
Hope sprung in Mary May's chest. "You will, my Lord? Thank you, thank you!!!".  
  
He giggles, "Don't thank me just yet. We find these people...amusing. Such savagery in humans are quite rare"  
  
"Such sadness and desperation", the woman cheerfully adds.  
  
That was a strange answer.  
  
The woman lifts her hands and gestures Mary May to stand. She does but doesn't leave the circle.  
  
"Ah, this one is cautious"  
  
"I mean no disrespect my Lords, my Lady. But Mama always taught me to be prepared"  
  
"We can see that she did", says Whitehorse approvingly. "Be our own herald, Mary May. Our eyes and ears, our mouthpiece. Spread the word that the Wild Hunt has come"  
  
"What? Me?? I'm... not religious sir"  
  
"That wasn't a request", snaps the man.  
  
She shivers. Was this the price?  
  
"You will not be able to stop us, of course, now that we are here but it would be so much easier with someone on our side to make things smoother", the woman agrees.  
  
Mary May nods shakily. Looks like she had no choice. "I- I understand"  
  
The Sheriff smiles like his companion, with far too much teeth.  
  
"I am truly sorry for what will happen next, Miss Fairgrave but for what it's worth, it could have been worse. Thank your Mama for teaching you right, after all this is done"  
  
He takes out a knife and charges.

* * *

  
The following morning, Mary May is found wandering happily in Fall's End giggling like mad, barefoot, with Bliss flowers crowning her head.  
  
The colour in her left eye was a milky white, a new gash decorated through it.  
  
When she got the proper medical attention, the strange thing is she didn't have any recent wounds, and no blood, like the scar was an old one. And she can perfectly see with the milky white eye.  
  
Doc Lindsey frowned at how unusual this was. There was no weird scar on Mary May's face yesterday.  
  
"Fairgrave, what happened?"  
  
Mary May swings her legs and grins, too much teeth for Mary May. Not after her brother and father.  
  
"I'm a _herald_ , Doc! Did ya hear? The Wild Hunt comes!", she crows jubilantly.  
  
Dr. Lindsey drops his tools in horror.  
  
"Mary May, what have you done!?!". Charles is a doctor. He never has believed in superstition even as a young boy.  
  
But the stories of childhood stick with you, the ones told in the witching hours, with his father wrapping his arms around him and telling him of the things that lurked in the Sacred Dark, making him promise to never ever tell his mom what they talked about under any circumstance.  
  
"Nothing Doc. But you better make sure you stay safe and go home before the witching hour from now on"  
  
He looks closer at Mary May. She seemed quite out of it, he knows that by removing the crown of toxic moon flowers won't do anything, she'll make a new one instead, better let it's effects go away. And judging by what he knows of the fair folk, she'll be out of it until The Hunt passes.  
  
He sighs. He'll do what he can as a doctor, dammit. He's still not entirely sure if it's a bout of hysteria but better be safe than sorry.  
  
He takes out some sage and wraps it in a bundle, then taking a match to light it up. He lets the smoke settle in and around the clinic and for good measure, around Mary May.  
  
She just giggles in response.

* * *

_Oh Blessed Mother and Glorious Father, pass us by._

* * *

  
Jess knocks frantically at the door of Dutch's bunker.  
  
"Yo, old man. You there?"  
  
"Jess?, what the hell?", Dutch slammed his door open.  
  
Jess threw him a horseshoe, newly polished. He caught it neatly.  
  
"Need you to put that over the bunker's door, hang it properly, old man"  
  
"Jess, I can't put up with your bullshit right no-"  
  
"And take in Grace for a few days until this shit is all over. You'll know when."  
  
Dutch blinks at the other veteran who emerges behind his niece.  
  
Grace Armstrong waves sheepishly."Jess promised to watch over the grave of Pa and the others. Keep em out of peggies' hands. She was very convincing"  
  
"Something's gonna happen soon", Jess says irritably. "Need you both safe away from all this shit and you won't believe me if I tell you. Better for you to hear it from a distance"  
  
She scatters tiny white and yellow flowers over the bunker's threshold, draws a thick line of salt before it, anoints oil over the sides of the bunker door.  
  
Grace and Dutch look at each other worriedly. It was ridiculous.  
  
Jess, all in black but for a bright red ribbon tying her hair, alternates scattering salt, the flowers, and the oil around the bunker and finishes what she is doing. She gives a parcel to Grace.  
  
"Burn a portion of the sage every night, at dusk. Don't break the line of yarrow, or the salt. Step over them and don't rub away the oil"  
  
"Jess, what's going on? First Mary May, then you?"  
  
Jess shakes her head frantically, squeezes Grace and Dutch's arms.  
  
"Don't stray away from the roads. Go inside before dark, and don't come out until light touches the horizon. Something really big is coming"  
  
"Bad... or Good?"  
  
Jess shakes her head again. "I wish I could say I'm happy the Seeds will get what they deserve but...no one deserves to be chased by the Hunt, even those shitheads. Stay safe, both of you. Keep the radio on. Do not open the door for anyone, especially if it's Fairgrave. I promise you both, I will come for you after all this"  
  
She hesitates. "Blessed Be, Uncle, Grace. And may the Wild Hunt safely pass us by"

* * *

_Oh Esteemed Brother, Gentle Sister, turn your eye, Oh, Silent Siblings, pass us by_

* * *

  
"Did you hear, Mrs. Drubman? I'm a herald. Did you hear the good news?" Mary May sways to a rhythm only she seems to hear.  
  
Adelaide gives her a tense smile, "Yeah, girlie, I heard the Seeds will be having guests soon"  
  
She looks over at her son and her nephew; Hurk nervously holding a cast iron skillet, Sharky decked out in a homemade flamethrower glowering. Both protecting Kim Rye under the Drubman's large Rowan tree.  
  
Mary May tilts her head and looks at the heavily pregnant Kim.  
  
Adelaide's hands tightened at the fence.  
  
"See here Mary May, I swore to your Father I'd keep you safe. I swore the same thing to your Mother, my sister to the creed. But if anything happens to Kim or her child, another sister in that same creed, you will feel my wrath, until you come back to your senses. There will be a _reckonin_ '. Do ya hear?"  
  
Mary May tilts her head. Giggles and nods. Good. They don't have such a strong hold over Mary May yet. She has until the duration of Walpurgisnacht to free her. Adelaide sighs.  
  
"Mary May, please at least rest before doing whatever insane thing they ask you to do" she pats the girl's arm. "Tell the Lords and Ladies they are welcome to a meal" she points at the jug of cold milk, berries and smoked meat wrapped in leaves and twine, set out at the trunk of an expansive oak.  
  
Then she turns a stern eye toward Mary May, "All I ask is the safety of everyone not the Seeds", Adelaide gets a nod, "And after their Hunt, tell 'em they're ta leave in peace. Hope County may not have a proper coven but it sure does have me, my boys, and Jess and Kim"  
  
She thinks about it, "And you, after all this"  
  
Adelaide pulls Mary May closer. Touches their foreheads together.  
  
"Blessed be, dear sister and come back to us, ya hear? I wish the Lords and Ladies a good hunt, and may they pass us safely by"

 

* * *

_Oh kindly Lords and Ladies of the Wild Hunt, we pray, pass us by_

* * *

  
It comes swift and sudden. It comes by, on all things, a federal arrest warrant.  
  
When they hear what happens in Joseph's compound over the radio, they know it's upon them.  
  
The Wild Hunt is here, and they do not discriminate, so the residents of Hope County in the know take what is left of their friends and family, and lock their doors tight come sunset. Saint John's wort placed strategically around entry points, crossroads are given a wide berth, milk is left out in saucers, scented oils are placed on windowsills, sage burns every night.  
  
And on the lips of the believers, a fervent prayer:  
  
_May the Wild Hunt pass us by._

* * *

  
Jacob, to the surprise of everyone, was the first Seed to fall.  
  
The minute he was given Deputy Staci Pratt, he knew something was wrong, wrong, wrong.  
  
The Judges seem to give Pratt a wide berth, nothing he does to the Deputy seems to stick, dark curly hair and a soppy smile, reserved only for him, like the two of them were in on a secret.  
  
It unnerved him to his core, and he doesn't understand why. It's just a weak, pretty face.  
  
Then a shit ton of bricks hit him. John nervously passes him what he asks for.  
  
There was nothing on the three deputies that have entered Joseph's compound that fateful night. No social security id, no info on anything they had ever done. Nothing.  
  
Nothing on a Staci Pratt.  
  
He stands up and quickly heads toward the prisoner's cell, a burning feeling in his gut that he has to stay away but clamps down. He is not scared of a lunatic that may or may not exist.  
  
As he turns the corner, he stops.  
  
The Fairgrave girl is standing in the middle of the compound, swaying unsteadily, a smile on her lips. Jacob's hackles rise with rage, how the fuck did she get in? She spots him, grins unnervingly like Pratt, points at the cages where he is kept. Jacob's blood runs cold when he realizes her hands are stained in blood.  
  
He runs to the cages past her, barking at the nearest Chosen to catch the fucking girl in the middle of the courtyard and gets to the cages.  
  
Pratt's door is open. He is nowhere to be found. The rest of the cages held prisoners, all dead. Their heads rotated at impossible angles.  
  
When Jacob finds out that none of the Chosen had seen Fairgrave at all, confused by his order, he screams in frustration.  
  
He leaves for the forest with two of his Judges, maybe they'll find hints of Pratt there.  
  
He doesn't take long to find him, the Judges whimpering in terror.  
  
" _Jacob_ ", a soft voice calls to his right.  
  
He turns around, no one was there.  
  
" _Jacob_ ", it repeats, this time to his left. Still nothing.  
  
Then an unearthly chanting bursts all around him.  
  
**_Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, JacobJacobJacobJacobJacobJACOBJACOBJACOB_ **  
  
There is mad cackling.  
  
"Stop the bullshit, whatever you are and face me!", he roars at the cacophony of sound.  
  
"As you wish", he feels the soft whisper on his cheek.  
  
Staci Pratt approaches him from the shadows, drenched in moonlight, hands sharp oh so sharp, stained in blood, clenching a human heart in one hand, dragging a corpse of one of Jacob's Chosen in the other.  
  
He was barefoot, his feet weren't human feet. His horns scraped the nearby branches of a small tree.  
  
"Hello, Jacob", the thing that was the Deputy Pratt breathed reverentially. He dropped the corpse and offered the heart towards Jacob. "I did what you asked, my love". The thing giggled.  
  
Jacob emptied all his shotgun rounds into it.  
  
There were gaping holes in one eye and its torso but the thing still looks at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. It smiles.  
  
"That's funny. Your Chosen did the same to me, but they were weak. The strong cull the weak yes, Jacob? I did it for you", the thing sing-songs, its wounds rapidly reforming. Its eyes glowing gold.  
  
Jacob's radio blares to life, screaming, looking for him. He turns around to find his compound on fire, eyes wide in horror. It was a goddamn trap.  
  
"They are all so, so weak, Jacob. My family can wipe them out with a snap of our fingers. Only You do I find worthy", sighs the thing.  
  
"Stay _the fuck_ away from me"  
  
Jacob turns to find his Judges dead, throats ripped out. He turns and runs back, back to the compound, fear and dread spurring his feet on.  
  
"You cannot run from me, my love! We cull the herd, Jacob", calls the abomination in the forest, a woman's cackling following him.  
  
He reaches the compound too late, all his Chosen dead, their heads on pikes, their guts in full display.  
  
An explosion takes out the main building. He drops to his knees.  
  
"Jacob? What's going on!?! I can see your compound burning! Jacob?", on his radio John's voice was laced with fear. "Jacob, you fuck, answer me now, please!"  
  
Jacob grabs it, "Johnny. Johnny! Tell Joe I'm so sorry. I love you bo-" a sharp spike of pain interrupts him. He looks down incredulously. Claws jutted out from his torso. So that's what his heart looks like, huh.  
  
"As I said, Jacob my dear. It's all for you. Only You", the thing embraces him. Kisses his cheek, grin sharp, oh so sharp. "Now, nothing stands in our way".  
  
Jacob loses consciousness to the sound of his beloved baby brother screaming his name.

* * *

  
Eli Palmer looks up horrified at the remains of the compound. Blood and ash mingling together.  
  
In the midst of it all waited one of the missing Deputies. Or if he can call him/it that; antlers, sharp teeth, claws, hooves, golden eyes.  
  
Next to him stood what was left of Jacob Seed. The Eldest Seed sibling had no corneas or pupils left. Nothing but milky white. And in the place where his heart was suppose to be is a gaping hole.  
  
Wrapped firmly in the thing's hands is a jar with a still beating heart.  
  
Thank fuck he has listened to the mad, insistent instructions of Jess and Hurk; a lump of himalayan rock salt in his pocket (from Addie), an actual rosary over his heart, yarrow and more salt and holy oil clasped in his right hand, and blessed bullets (from Jess) in case things go south.  
  
The thing takes off the necklace Jacob was wearing tenderly, like they were a couple, and Eli vindictively thinks, _good riddance he deserves it,_ but a part of him shudders at the thought; _Poor, bastard._  
  
It throws, what Eli realizes is the key to Jacob's bunker, to him and Eli catches it.  
  
"Mad ramblings aside, they are right, you know. Something bad is coming. Use this to save what is left of this county", it says.  
  
The thing then wraps its arms around Jacob, a punch drunk love expression on its face.  
  
"Isn't he gorgeous? I so do love redheads. Most of my kind does and he's such a savage thing for a human." It coos, "He'll make a fine addition to the Hunt. I wish you good luck with what's coming next"  
  
It cackles then disappears with the eldest Seed, leaving a faint smell of brimstone.

* * *

  
John is next. It was inevitable, really.  
  
When John had reported to Jacob on what he has discovered about the three Deputies, he had nervously rushed towards Deputy Hudson's cell. She was still there, but... she had looked at him.  
  
She knows that he knows. He quickly backed away.  
  
And then Jacob's outpost in the Whitetails goes up in smoke and Jacob disappears.  
  
Joseph had declared Jacob dead. He will not listen to John's insistent begging to listen. John has to temper his rage and grief. Joe wasn't there when Jacob gave his frantic last words to John.  
  
John needed to think. He goes to inspect an apple farm that dots the border of his, Faith's, and Jacob's region, near the Henbane River.  
  
He stands at the crossroads alone. What the fuck is going on? Jacob is...Jacob _can't_ be dead. Jacob has always been so _reliable_ . He just can't be and Joe just doesn't _care_ ?  
  
He doesn't know how much time has passed when he finally realized he wasn't alone.  
  
He looks down to see Mary May Fairgrave sitting patiently at the bank of the shore, watching him. She waves him over. He couldn't help feel this was a trap but for some reason, he also can tell Mary May was alone. Still, better be prepared, he pats the gun hidden beneath his coat.  
  
He walks slowly towards her. "And what is a pretty lady like you doing at the river this evening, Ms. Fairgrave?". When she turns to him he jolts. Mary May never had a milky white eye, had she?  
  
Mary May puts a finger to her lips and grins, a bit of teeth, "You can't tell anyone Mr. Seed, but I'm going to a wedding"  
  
Oh? He scowls. Why do people get to celebrate while he grieves?  
  
"And where is this secret wedding, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
Mary May tilts her head in confusion. "You don't know, Mr. Seed? You're a guest of honor".  
  
What? He backs away slowly. "I'm flattered, but this really is the first time I'm hearing about it"  
  
She snorts. "It's a wedding, silly. Nothing to be afraid of". She stands up and offers him a crown of bliss flowers, the same that adorns her hair, and has she always looked this young or is it because of the flower crown?  
  
All instincts scream at him. He really should leave right now.  
  
"Look the Bride is already here. She's waiting for you", Mary May points at the intersection of the Henbane river that joins all three regions.  
  
There was indeed a woman standing there.  
  
It's Hudson.  
  
"She has been waiting for you for a really long time", Mary May whispers conspiratorially.  
  
How did she get out of her cell? Did Fairgrave help? He should shoot both of them and get the hell out of here. Everything about this is wrong. But Hudson looks to him, she gives him a gentle smile and lifts her arms towards him. John just knew he was a goner.  
  
He feels himself being slightly pushed towards Hudson (was Mary May doing it?), and as he approaches he suddenly realizes that Mary May had sneaked the flower crown she made on his head.  
  
He stops in front of the Deputy. His nerves screeching at him to run but he can't. His breath catches.  
  
She's _beautiful_ . Even in her raggedy standard issue Deputy's uniform she glowed, her dark, dark hair framing her face, a similar flower crown on her head.  
  
When he is near enough to her, she takes his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers in the softest of gestures. And because this is such a bizarre situation he's in, he only manages to rasp out a,"Hi".  
  
"Hello, John", the woman that may or may not be  Deputy Joey Hudson answers with an amused tone.  
  
"You-you look great", he tries. _Ask how she escaped, you **dumbass**._ _  
_  
"I could look better", she huffs. "It is my wedding after all"  
  
Despite everything, John's heart breaks.  
  
"Congratulations", he barely manages to choke out. "Do...I get to meet the lucky bastard?"  
  
She smiles at him. He had seen that smile so long ago, but that's impossible, right? She lets go of one of his hands and places it on his heart.  
  
"You already have".  
  
It hits him. He tries to wrench himself away but her remaining hand tightens around his like a vice.  
  
He looks around. There was no one but him, her, and Mary May. He feels a hand on his face and it gently turns it to look back up at Hudson. She looked a bit affronted.  
  
"Are you getting cold feet now, my Johnny?"  
  
He shivers. No one has ever called him _theirs_ . Or used his nickname like that. He tries to find an answer that won't make this definitely not human, her eyes _oh **god in heaven, her eyes**_ , angry.  
  
"I--uh--people usually go on a few dates, before getting hitched. Get to know one another better, you know?", he tries not to slowly inch his free hand towards the gun.  
  
She laughs, and John stops. Can't help it despite the situation. He smiles cheekily at her. Her laugh was so bright, so bubbly like a brook.  
  
"We did get to know one another, many times in fact! I do believe you got quite handsy, you naughty thing"  
  
Did she- did she refer to their private sessions? Or that broadcast? _Holy shit_ , she was kinky.  
  
"About those... I'm not sure if anyone in their right mind would call those romantic", he says a bit hysterical.  
  
She shakes her head, with a laugh. "No, Johnny, not those. Remember when we first met? You were nine, you had bruises and cuts on your skin. You ran to the creek at the back of your house crying-"  
  
He does. Jacob had covered for him by allowing himself to get beaten up.  
  
_Jacob_. He took a breath, his big brother needs him, he can feel it but he doesn't know what to do-  
  
"And you were so kind. You, a sad little boy, asked me why I was crying. You gave me comfort even if you had little to give."  
  
There was no Hudson there. He would have remembered someone like her. There was only-  
  
_No_ . Holy _shit_ , **no** .  
  
"You were that river spirit", It can't be, but it's true. Her eyes give her away.  
  
"I wanted to go home, but I couldn't. There was so much trash and debris blocking my path. Even though you were hurting, you helped clean up the creek for me. That's when I knew, you were special, my Johnny"  
  
The humongous horse shaped thing had given him a nuzzle in gratitude, the cuts on his hands and feet healed and she left. He had always thought of her as a dream.  
  
"I came back twice a year, to check up on you, but you disappeared. When you were in your eighteenth year, I found you again. You were so sad. You tried to end your life, in my river, of all places. I saved you"  
  
He...jumped from a bridge... he was intoxicated, really angry at the Duncans. He had no idea where Joe or Jake were. He was alone. So he dressed up, drove aimlessly around New York, found a quiet spot and jumped into-  
  
" _The Hudson river._ Oh my _God_ . **_You're_** the Hudson River" He remembers hitting the water, but it enveloped him like an old friend. Darkness took hold, but he remembered feeling safe. He found himself hours later at the shore of the Hudson. Shivering in the cold, but alive and well.  
  
She makes a soothing noise, hand finding its way inside his dress shirt, thumbing a bit of the tattoo showing there. Her hand was cold but it felt...right.  
  
"I was so, _so_ angry. What would drive my darling Johnny to such despair? It wasn't easy but when I found the cause, I knew they had to die. So i asked help from my siblings"  
  
The Duncans. They drowned in a river. They left him everything.  
  
"I tried keeping a closer eye on you after that, but you never stayed long enough for me to reach out in any place. I catch glimpses of you sometimes but they were never enough. Until you came here".  
  
Her hand brought his face closer to hers. She dipped her head and their foreheads touched. He closed his eyes and breathed her in. Let her words wash over him.  
  
He is vaguely aware that Fairgrave may have absconded his gun and threw it away.  
  
"I finally found you, my Johnny. And you have given me a gift too. Every person you lower into this river, every person giving sway to your cause, you give this river and me strength to take a human form", she gestures to herself.  
  
He feels the water rise around them. His clothes would be ruined but he doesn't care. He had always loved rivers. The shores of the Henbane had always felt like a friend when things became too much. Maybe, maybe there was a reason. She was that reason.  
  
"Now that we're together. Finally together, I will never ever let you go", she vows, tightening her grip on his hand once again, clutching his face.  
  
She was everything he had ever wanted. She felt right. She was home. Is his home.  
  
All this time, he had been looking for her too. He was openly weeping now. This was too good to be true.  
  
"I...I don't. I'm not sure. I want this ...but I never knew...you"  
  
"We have all the time in the world, I promise. No more hurting. I won't allow it", she says. He clings to her like a lifeline.  
  
"But my brothers...", whispers John. There was a catch, wasn't there? Something like this?  
  
"They will join us, my darling. Your brother Jacob is with mine. Your brother Joseph will follow soon", she says.  
  
Oh, that was alright then. He knows she's telling the truth. He doesn't see her cruel sneer at the mention of Jake or Joe's name. The waters are up to their elbows now.  
  
"We'll have a family, my darling Johnny. You, me, and maybe somewhere down the line, little ones", her voice takes on a watery quality. He feels someone take their hands still twined together (maybe Mary May). Binds them with a black chord.  
  
"John, what do you say?", she almost whispers. Like a plea.  
  
He didn't have to think about it.  
  
" _Yes_ "  
  
I love yous didn't need to be said.  
  
They have their first kiss then and there. The waters envelope their heads.  
  
John drowns.

 

* * *

When Father Jerome Jeffries was summoned to the shores of the Henbane he was not expecting...this.  
  
Dr. Lindsey had mysteriously woven a flower crown of yarrow and jabbed it on Jerome's head.  
  
_Don't remove it Jerome. Whatever you do. Don't remove it until you are safe home._  
  
Adelaide gave him a tiny statuette of the Virgin Mary ( _it's made of rowan,_ she said mysteriously. _Don't take it off ya, Jerome_ ).  
  
So it is by the shores of the Henbane he first meets the creature.  
  
She was a beautiful woman, he can't deny that. She sits by the river and cradles the limp form of John Seed in a bizzare pieta plagiary.  
  
He approaches cautiously. Even if Mary May is there, Addie and Charles had warned him to be wary of her until whatever this is comes to pass.  
  
The woman on the shore looks at John like he was her stars and moon.  
  
"I've waited for _so long_ . All these years of seeing him get hurt and not being able to do anything for him. There were always barriers. His parents, his brothers, his work, his purpose here" she says softly.  
  
She looks at Jerome then. The expression of triumphant glee should never have looked so twisted on a human's face. Jerome takes a horrified step back.  
  
"We're married. He's _mine_ now and nothing will ever come between us ever again"  
  
What the hell do you say to that?  
  
"Congratulations, ma'am", Jerome supplies sheepishly.  
  
Her features soften. She takes what he knows is a bunker key off John's neck and offers it to Jerome.  
  
He...couldn't bring himself to take it.  
  
The woman frowns, her eyes shining a soft gold in the dark.  
  
"You won't accept my gift?", she says sweetly.  
  
Right then and there, Jerome knew he would die if he says no. But he also knew in his gut something would happen to him if he went nearer to her.  
  
"I'll-I'll take it ma'am. You can give it to Mary May and I'll see to it we both take care of the- his bunker for you"  
  
The woman scoffs, passes the key to Mary May, "We won't need it. We'll be far away from all this when the end comes". She strokes a tender line down John's face. She looks so happy, John looked peaceful in whatever death-like trance he was in. "I do love him. My people think it's insane, but I really do. My brother will tire of his prize one day, but I will keep my Johnny close to me forever. I will make him happy and our Children will be beautiful".  
  
She stands, carrying John as if he weighed nothing at all. Heads toward the Henbane.  
  
"Do us a favor, sir. After all this, do not forget the old ways. Respect the river, and one day, we might visit to bless this land again"  
  
Jerome and Mary May watch as the woman and her precious cargo walk deeper and deeper into the Henbane, disappearing as the water silently closes over their heads.  
  
For a long time after that, and generations after. The people of Hope County would always find a way to celebrate near the river, give it their thanks.  
  
They also tell their children to never ever play too close to the shore, lest the river take them.

* * *

  
Faith was...spared.  
  
Tracey should have been furious by these events but the truth is she's terrified. Terrified for her life, and terrified for Rachel's.  
  
It happens on a new moon. Tracey is facing a mirror doing paperwork, going over schematics.  
  
When she glances at the mirror, the Tracey that looks back at her had eyes glowing gold.  
  
She should have screamed. The reflection Tracey gave an ear splitting smile. All teeth. Nothing she would have normally done.  
  
The Tracey in the mirror points under the desk she was working on.  
  
Look under? She shifts a bit and glances down.  
  
She does scream now.  
  
Under the desk, frozen, mouth silently open in horror was the last Herald.  
  
The Sheriff comes barging in.  
  
"Tracey!? What happene-" he assesses the situation. Then he glares. _Glares_ ! Glares at the Tracey in the mirror.  
  
"I told you to leave that one alone. She isn't a Seed in blood. Well, _technically_ she isn't even the first Faith Seed"  
  
The Tracey in the mirror hisses. A voice echoes around them.  
  
**_She stole that name!_ **  
  
"No, Joseph gave that name to her. Take it up with him. I explained this to you, Rook"  
  
The Mirror Tracey's features start to change, hands sprouting feathers.  
  
**_My. Claim. She is not worthy. She dies now._ **  
  
"This isn't part of our contract, Rook. If we break it, the resident hedge witches of this county have the right to your head. We'll start a war and we can't afford that."  
  
Tracey wanted to tell them, take Faith; _Go on._  
  
Another part of her, the rational part thinks, _hang on this is wrong, Rachel needs to heal._ _  
_  
**_Thief! Thief! Thief needs to die._ **  
  
"She isn't one. Turn all your anger to Joseph Seed. He started this mess. He did this to you. Go, finish the contract. I'll take care of this"  
  
The Tracey in the mirror glares at him in disgust, turns and slams the door on the way out. The mirror shatters.  
  
The Sheriff turns to the real Tracey.  
  
"So, Miss Leder. This is awkward?"  
  
"Yeah...what the fuck, Sheriff?"  
  
"Rook has issues. But she's a nice girl in any other circumstance", the Sheriff scratches his head. "So about Miss Jessop..."  
  
He walks over to her and leans forward, snatching the bunker key from her neck. He snaps his fingers, Rachel faints.  
  
"When she wakes I want you to take care of her. There will be no more Angels in this region. My family will see to that, but in return, never EVER refer to Miss Jessop as Faith Seed. Rook will come back and finish the job"  
  
Tracey glares at him, snatches the key from his outstretched hand.  
  
"And why should I do that?"  
  
"My family doesn't understand the concept of a proper judicial system Ms. Leder. If Rachel dies, a civil war would cripple Hope County and let me tell you, the thing that is coming, and it will come, will wipe out the county. You _need_ those bunkers, You _will_ need Rachel"  
  
The Sheriff looks at the sleeping girl.  
  
"Don't do what Mary May did and ask for divine intervention from forces unknown. And definitely do not offer your soul, like I did"  
  
He stands up. "Good luck, Tracey. Be vigilant, Rook might change her mind"  
  
The Sheriff leaves her with a vial of anointed oil and walks out the doors.  
  
Tracey knows she will never be able to trust a mirror ever again.

* * *

  
"Why!?! Why have you come to _torment_ me!?!   I have done everything the Voice told me to do!"  
  
Joseph Seed screams at the entity in front of him.  
  
He was surrounded by white and bright yellow flowers and he was standing inside a ring of salt.  
  
"You-you took my brothers!!! You made my sister go insane!"  
  
The thing doesn't move. Only cocks its head at him.  
  
"I know what you are!"  
  
The thing smiles, far too much teeth. A voice echoes around him:  
  
**_No, you don't Father._ **  
  
It steps over the salt, the flowers. The thing advances on him slowly.  
  
"You're a demon. One of the things leftover from the old world"  
  
**_No, Father._ ** The thing said with great amusement. **_I am not. I would not have been able to step over the salt or the flowers if I were any of those things._ **  
  
It stops in front of him. The voices stop reverberating. It lifts its arms and all Joseph sees are vast expanse of the inside of its many, many wings.  
  
"Tell me Father, do you really know who I am? Surely, you remember. You did this to me and yet you try to replace me all the time"  
  
He knows those scars. Or what would have been scars if she was allowed to grow up. _No_ . She's _dead_ .  
  
"You even give my name to my replacements. Thanks a _lot_ , Father", she says bitterly. "I didn't realize how much you don't care for me. I can't even properly die seeing as you didn't mourn for me the right way or even deal with my body"  
  
" _Faith_ ", Joseph whispers incredulously. "Faith, how?"  
  
She shrugs. It's a bizarre thing to see what with the wings and all and the feathers.  
  
"Where do unbaptized kids go? What do they become when they die?"  
  
He reaches out to her. Stops.  
  
"I...I would...I didn't know. I...don't deserve to say sorry"  
  
"Well, I would _really like_ a fucking apology, _Dad_ ", she snaps, "Do you know how painful it is? Living like this? To see you do all this shit? To see my uncles suffer? To see you take it out on people who don't know any better?"  
  
That was such...a bizarrely human thing to say. Joseph could only think of one thing to answer to that.  
  
"Language, Faith"  
  
"I can curse all I want. The people Upstairs don't really care one way or another"  
  
She kneels in front of him. Reaches for his hand. He gives it to her.  
  
"They don't really care about the important things at all", she says sadly. "Neither do the people Downstairs when all is said and done. Just results"  
  
She strokes the tattoo of her Mom on his wrist. He puts his hand over hers. There are some things even he can't admit to her. Not yet.  
  
"Dad. You _needed_ help. You, and Uncle Jake, and Uncle Johnny but no one came. They failed you over and over again. And now it's too late"  
  
She stands. "I guess I am your white rider, Dad. Come with me. Your work here is done. Your flock will find themselves safe, I promise you"  
  
He grips her hand tightly. "Is it really?"  
  
"Yeah, you did good work. The methods are a bit extreme for my tastes though to be honest"  
  
He shakes his head. This is his daughter. Dark hair, bright blue eyes. This is what she should have been.  
  
"Faith, I'm sorry. Daddy's  _so sorry_ "  
  
The two of them hugged.  
  
"I forgive you", she says softly. "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry too. Let's go. Uncle Jake and Uncle Johnny are...waiting I guess. We'll figure this shit out"  
  
Joseph snorted, "I think your swearing needs to stop but they'll definitely be thrilled to see you"  
  
He was behind her so he doesn't see her uncomfortable side glance. He will not be happy when he learns of what really happened to her uncles.  
  
But that's _if_ he finds out. They have a long journey ahead of them.  
  
She looks up at the rising sun coming to greet them and with her father's hand in hers they walk towards the sunrise.  
  
"It is done",  she says to no one in particular.

* * *

  
Mary May wakes up later to a Hope County that is celebrating.  
  
The Seeds and their influence over the county disappeared overnight, like a bad fever dream they all had simultaneously.  
  
It wasn't a fever dream though. Her Father and Brother are dead. Gone forever.  
  
When she takes the others aside to ask what really happened in the days she was out, none of them could give her a proper answer she's willing to believe.  
  
The three Seed brothers bodies were never found. The Angels seemed to have disappeared, no bodies either. The three deputies and their Sheriff were gone without a trace.  
  
Adelaide pats her gently. "You did what you thought was best, girlie" and left it at that.  
  
Still it was bizarre. They look like they were on edge. They had asked her to pack anything she would like stored for whatever they think is going to happen.  
  
Only a month later, when the sirens blare, and they all head towards the bunkers does she finally remember everything and realize the price for summoning the Hunt.  
  
The price was Hope County itself.

**Author's Note:**

> All of this can be broken,  
> All of this can be broken,  
> Hold your devil by his spoke and spin him to the ground
> 
> [ **Devil's Spoke by Laura Marling** ](https://youtu.be/GDJPRRUH07k)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [a lullaby for the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882864) by [monstermash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstermash/pseuds/monstermash)




End file.
